


want to try it out with me?

by saphrosyne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining, i think... thats it... yeah enjoy, makki and mattsun are Very supportive gay friends, this is me spreading my filo iwaoi agenda
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphrosyne/pseuds/saphrosyne
Summary: the four times iwaizumi hajime tried to be subtle with his feelings and the one and only time he finally confesses.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159





	want to try it out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo it me... uh this shit is purely self-indulgent lmaooo and it's been a year since i last wrote a fanfic so i'm still trying to get the feel of it, pls be kind!
> 
> narration's mostly in english since i'm more comfortable that way but dialogue's mostly in tagalog/taglish. they're grade 12 students and everyone's 18 here.
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4twvROyaST7oE2oWWmNiyO) (u can listen to it while reading para dagdag feels). enjoy reading!

**[ 01. ]**

“Bilisan niyo na!”

Matsukawa’s yell overpowers the rowdy chatter inside the classroom but it wasn’t enough to quiet his classmates down. Most of them blatantly ignored him while some only chuckled at his failed attempt, one of those people being Iwaizumi.

“Tangina mo, tumatawa ka diyan? Gusto mong sapakin kita?”

That only makes Iwaizumi chuckle harder. He presses his fingers against his lips to possibly stifle his laughs because Issei really looks like he’s about to pull a punch any second now.

“What the hell are you doing up there, Mattsun?” 

Oikawa enters the scene with a frown, two cups of street foods in hand.

With that, Iwaizumi finds himself sitting up straight in an instant, laughter long gone. 

The subject of his attention is currently staring up at Issei who’s standing on a chair as he surveys the whole classroom with judgmental eyes.

“Nag-aala president nanaman, ano pa ba?” Makki butts in. “Magkano?”

“Twenty pesos per stick. Walang kikiam.”

Tooru sits on the empty chair beside Iwaizumi. Medyo masikip dahil inusog lahat ng lamesa at upuan sa gilid ng classroom para makagawa ‘yong mga kaklase nila ng posters sa sahig. Iwaizumi didn’t really seem to mind the cramped space, though.  _ Or  _ maybe he’s just doing a good job concealing it.

“Excuse me po,” Alisa, one of their classmates, singsongs before pointing towards Oikawa’s back. “Just need something from my bag.”

“Lapit ka sa’kin,” Hajime mutters and Tooru feels his chair being effortlessly pulled so that Alisa can pass through.

Mattsun jumps down from where he is and whistles loudly. His eyes are on Iwaizumi now, mouth pulled into a knowing smirk and Oikawa briefly wonders why. 

“Lakas naman…” Issei derides as he clears out the chair beside Hanamaki so he could sit and join the three of them.

“Huh?” Oikawa frowns at him, a little confused.

“Wala,” Hajime answers, emphasizing each syllable as he glares at the man who just sat down. He then steps on Issei’s foot, the latter cringing in pain but not making any noise.

“Marami bang tao sa baba?” Makki asks while he pours the sauce on one of the plastic containers. “Kaninang umaga may kikiam pa do’n ha? Squid ball nalang natira?”

“Mhm,” Oikawa nods as he grabs a stick of squid balls and dips it in the sauce. “Daming tao sa canteen. Free time siguro ng lahat.”

“Well, good? Dapat lang. We need to finish everything in two days. Kung di sila magbibigay ng oras for preparation, edi walang mapepresent sa event—”

“Excuse me ulit, sorry—”

Oikawa moves closer into Iwaizumi’s space to let Alisa pass through and for a moment, the latter freezes. This is his first time having Oikawa so close to him—the brunette’s faint, masculine fragrance rushing in through his nostrils at full tilt. He smells  _ good _ , not too strong but not too dull either. 

When Oikawa moves away after murmuring a silent apology, Issei lets out a soft chuckle and that absolutely doesn’t go unnoticed by Hajime. 

He raises a brow before asking, “Ba’t ka tumatawa?” 

The way Iwaizumi asked the question was beyond intimidating—enough to make Oikawa stop chewing. 

But Matsukawa didn’t look frightened—not even in the slightest. He just chuckles even harder before looking away.

“Kain ka nalang, pre,” Issei grins, “Baka ano pa masinghot mo diyan.”

Tooru glances at the two of them, pure confusion etched onto his features. “Anong trip niyo today—?”

“Hajime.”

Someone calls for his name in the midst of Tooru’s question and all four of them steer their heads towards that single direction.

“Kita,” he greets back, voice devoid of any emotion. 

“Pinapa-sign ni Sir. Your consent is needed.”

Kita waves the piece of paper in his right hand and Iwaizumi hums in understanding. He grinds his teeth together before raising his whole left arm and swinging it over Tooru’s back so he can reach for the paper.

“Akin na.”

Issei whistles again, following it up with a breathy chuckle as he watches the scene unfold right in front of him.

Kita hands the piece of paper immediately, together with a pen, and his eyes linger on Hajime’s arm and how it’s almost draped over Tooru’s shoulders.

He only looks away when Hajime swings his arm back to its original place. 

Hajime skims over the details and he concludes that this is just something about the shoot he took part in two weeks ago. They need Iwaizumi’s signature, consenting that he’s okay with pushing through with the video campaign since his face will be in it.

“Artista ka na, tol? ‘Di ka nagsasabi?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t even look up at Mattsun’s relentless teasing. He just signs the contract quickly. 

“Gago.”

When Iwaizumi turns back to where Kita is, he swings an arm behind Tooru once again. The sensation is warm yet fleeting.

“All good.”

Kita squints at Iwaizumi’s arm once again before grabbing the paper out of his hold and turning around to leave without any goodbyes.

“Lamig naman kay ex, boss,” says Matsukawa.

_ So, Shinsuke Kita’s his ex, huh?  _ Tooru doesn’t let himself get lost in the thought. It's none of his business anyway.

Tooru waits for Hajime to swing his arm once again, so that it could return to its original place. But the moment never comes.

Instead, Iwaizumi just grunts in response to Matsukawa’s mocking remarks and he comfortably places his arm on top of Tooru’s chair.

The brunette blinks a few times, trying to see if he’s just imagining the warm presence pressing on his back. But it’s real. It’s really there.

Iwaizumi Hajime’s arm is  _ basically  _ wrapped around him.

Bale,  _ nakaakbay  _ siya.

This time, Matsukawa can’t help but let out a loud guffaw and most of their classmates turn their heads to look at him. Fortunately, they don’t really dwell on it for too long because that’s fucking Mattsun—lahat ng bagay tinatawanan niya—so the buzz of their chitchats come back in no time.

“Lakas naman talaga,” Issei murmurs, probably to himself since he’s not looking at anyone. Tinititigan niya lang ‘yong pagkain niya habang nakangisi.

_ Baliw _ , Oikawa thinks.

“Who the fuck is he talking to?” Tooru’s gaze lands on Hanamaki, who’s now grinning like a total idiot too while deliberately avoiding Oikawa’s eyes. Makki ends up elbowing Issei, the two of them breaking into fits of laughter.

Oikawa lets out a silent huff, not understanding a thing and momentarily forgetting that Iwaizumi’s arm is resting on his chair so he leans back even more. His body somewhat tenses when he realizes what he’s done.

He expects Iwaizumi to remove his arm, but he doesn’t. Instead, the tips of his fingers brush against Oikawa’s upper arm gently, a soft caress, and Oikawa’s breath nearly hitches—the sudden sensation surprising him.

Looking over to his right, Iwaizumi’s nonchalant stare is the first thing that greets him.

“Wag mo nang pansinin,” Iwaizumi mouths at him.

Tooru gulps, not understanding why he’s feeling  _ this way _ right now.

Is he reading too much into things? Baka naman walang kahulugan pero linalagyan niya ng malisya.

“Okay,” he replies.

Oikawa narrowly scrutinizes his food and forces himself to eat despite being a little distracted. 

Iwaizumi’s arm stays behind him until the class ends, caressing his skin from time to time and grinning when goosebumps arise. 

Oikawa doesn’t move away.  _ In fact _ , he finds himself leaning more into the touch.

The sole reason why is that a small part of him enjoys how it feels.

  
  


**[ 02. ]**

  
  


“Magpabili ka kay Haji.”

Mattsun tells him, sounding so bored with his life.

He first met Iwaizumi Hajime two weeks ago, if he remembers correctly.

Well, Oikawa already met him before that—almost two years ago, to be exact. They’ve been classmates since their first day of Senior High. But he never really had the chance to meet him properly because their circle of friends just didn’t overlap.

Until two weeks ago apparently.

Nagkakilala lang sila ng maayos dahil kay Issei. He formally introduced Iwaizumi to him during one of their lunch breaks, saying something about Iwaizumi’s clique being busy kaya sakanila nalang daw muna sasama. Tooru agreed, of course, he had no issue with it.

However, he hadn’t been informed that Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were  _ close  _ friends until that exact day. Even Hanamaki would join in their conversations from time to time—completely at ease. 

That was the first time Iwaizumi Hajime hung out with them, and it certainly wasn’t the last time too. He spends time with them more often nowadays, compared to how it was before.

He remembers being completely confused as to how the three of them managed to hang out as if they were long-time friends since he never really saw them together months prior. He’s still confused up until now but he doesn’t really want to pry, so he never asked questions.

“Are you crazy?” Oikawa responds, a second too late. “Ba’t sakaniya pa?”

That catches Issei’s attention, for sure, because he looks up and gives Oikawa a cocky grin.

“Bakit hindi? Ang landi niyo nga kahapon.”

Oikawa’s forehead creases in an instant. “Ano?”

“Sa classroom kahapon, nung magkatabi kayo—”

“Whatever. Kung ano-ano pinagsasabi mo. Walang sense,” Tooru cuts him off, leaning back onto his seat and pouting. “Just buy me taho.”

Issei’s grin dissolves, “Ayoko.”

Nasa canteen sila ngayon. Free time naman kaya walang problema. 

“Do it.”

“Ayoko nga. Ano ‘ko? Alipin mo?”

“Yes, you are,” Tooru lets the words roll off his tongue slowly. “May I remind you na may utang ka pa nga sa’kin na hindi ko na sinisingil because I’m a really a good friend—”

Issei stops paying attention to him in the middle of his rant, getting distracted by something behind Tooru’s head. 

He raises a hand before yelling, “Bro!”

Tooru didn’t need to look back to see who it is kasi ‘yong kinakawayan ng kaibigan niya nandito na agad nakatayo sa tabi nila. 

“Gago, ingay mo.”

Hearing Iwaizumi’s husky voice makes Tooru sit up a little straighter. The man’s presence is really different. Just something about him, Tooru can’t pinpoint what it is specifically, but his aura is intimidating—with the way he carries himself.

Issei’s hand clasps with Iwaizumi’s and it takes Tooru a while before he comprehends what’s happening.

_ Tangina, may handshake pa sila? _ Tooru thinks.  _ Just how close are these two? _

He chooses to stay quiet, not lifting his head—not even a bit—because Iwaizumi and his friends stopped walking and stood beside their table.

“May pinapabili ‘to, oh,” Mattsun nods in his direction.

Tooru raises his head at once, glaring at his friend but Mattsun’s eyes don’t stay on him for too long. He flat out ignores Tooru’s silent protests.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi glances down at the tuft of Oikawa’s light brown hair, “May gusto ka pabili?”

Oikawa looks up at him, eyes bewildered and cheeks flushed. “Wala—”

“Taho raw, pre. Kanina pa ‘yan gutom kaso maraming nakapila eh.”

_ Putangina mo, Matsukawa Issei. Mamaya ka talaga sa’kin. _ Tooru clenches his jaw.

Iwaizumi glances at one of his friends, dismissively waving at them. 

“Una na kayo.”

Tooru’s gaze lands on the girl right beside Iwaizumi. Her eyes are directed on Tooru. 

_ Kageyama Miwa _ . Kaklase rin nila and she’s a part of Iwaizumi’s circle of friends.

“Alright,” she murmurs, lips forming into a smirk as he glances teasingly at Iwaizumi. “Kita nalang sa classroom mamaya.”

Iwaizumi hums in agreement before putting his hands inside his slacks’ pockets and putting his attention on Tooru again. 

The said male isn’t looking back at him anymore and it seems like he’s too busy giving his friend death stares—which Issei pointedly ignores.

“Chilled o hot?” He asks.

Oikawa manages to squeak out, “Wala talaga—” 

But Issei only cuts him off once again.

“Hot, pre. Umay yan sa chilled.”

“Mattsun!” Oikawa whines, finding it hard to keep it to himself anymore. 

He even kicks his friend under the table to make him stop but the way Issei’s acting right now, there’s absolutely no stopping anytime soon.

Iwaizumi bites his lower lip to repress his smile, finding the palpable flush on Tooru’s ears and cheeks too cute.

“Balik ako,” is the last thing Iwaizumi says before Tooru could even stop him. He was gone in a flash. 

“Tangina  _ mo _ , tangina  _ mo _ ,” he mutters repeatedly.

He smacks Matsukawa’s arm—and basically every part his hands can reach.

“Gago, tigilan mo! Hoy, masakit!” Issei complains but it’s very clear that he’s enjoying this. The humor prominent on his fucking face while obnoxious chuckles leak out of his loud mouth.

“Ampu—anong nangyayari dito?” Makki suddenly appears, hands grabbing Tooru’s flailing arms to stop the hits. “Tumigil ka na.”

“Fucking Mattsun. Ang lakas ng trip mong gago ka,” Tooru mutters under his breath after he finishes. He tries to relax his back against his seat before glancing at Makki who’s about to sit down beside Issei.

“Kakababa lang galing classroom, ganon na agad makikita ko—”

“Makki!” He interrupts. “Dito ka.”

“Ha?”

“Sa tabi ko.”

“Makki, ‘wag. Dito ka lang,” Issei pins Takahiro’s arm on the table, not allowing him to move any further and just forcing him to sit.

“Tangina naman, Mattsun, eh!” He whines once again.

Said man only cackles, “Mukha kang constipated. Ayusin mo ‘yang pagmumukha mo.”

“Bakit ba? Ano ba meron?” Hanamaki asks, not understanding the situation.

“Kasi si Mattsun—”

“Walang pila sa canteen.”

Upon hearing Iwaizumi’s voice, Oikawa shuts his mouth all at once. And apparently, that’s  _ fucking _ entertaining because Issei throws his head back laughing—so loud that the whole canteen could probably hear him.

Hanamaki, too, understands the situation without delay, mouth forming into an ‘O’ as he looks up at Iwaizumi.

Before Oikawa even knows it, there’s a cup of warm taho sitting right in front of him and someone warm occupying the empty seat beside him.

He stares at the cup as if someone’s going to take it away from him—not blinking, not even once.

“‘Walang ibang kukuha niyan, kainin mo na—” Issei’s teasing immediately halts and he yells, as if in pain, “ _ Aray! _ ”

Tooru looks up at that almost immediately.

“Tangina, pre. Lakas naman no’n,” he still manages to let out a quiet chuckle despite already getting hurt.

He glances at Iwaizumi but the latter isn’t looking at him. He’s staring straight at Matsukawa with a sardonic grin.

“Uhm…” Oikawa grumbles before grabbing the plastic spoon that came together with the cup. “I’ll pay you sa taas. Thank you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Hajime gives him a warm smile, “Libre ko na.”

“Tangina, biglang umamo ‘yong mukha. Parang tuta,” Hanamaki utters, so low and quiet, under his breath so Oikawa doesn’t hear it.

“Ako rin, Haj, palibre.”

_ God, Issei just won’t stop.  _ Oikawa curses his friend in his mind multiple times.

“Ulol. Bumili ka mag-isa mo,” Iwaizumi says, facial expression instantly changing once he faces Matsukawa. His brows are furrowed now.

“Grabe? Pero ‘pag si Tooru, ayos lang?” 

Iwaizumi licks on his lower lip, “Malamang.”

Tooru feels something flutter inside his tummy because of that.

_ Bakit ‘malamang’? It’s not like we’re close or anything. _ He thinks.

Hanamaki whistles, leaning back on his chair with a smirk.

“Lakas.”

Tooru tries not to think too much about it. (Keyword:  _ tries _ .)

However, he fails and ends up thinking about Iwaizumi and his words the whole day, anyway.

  
  


**[ 03. ]**

  
  


“Ang kulimlim, parang uulan.”

Tooru overhears this from the two girls who walked past him as they go up the stairs. Pababa na siya kasi kakatapos niya lang maglinis ng classroom, pero ngayon niya lang napagtuunan ng pansin iyong kadiliman sa labas.

He stops dead in his tracks to survey the situation outside. The sun is nowhere to be seen—probably hiding behind the thick, grey clouds—the wind whistles quietly. If he wasn’t on the fourth floor, he’s pretty sure he’ll be able to hear the leaves rustling too.

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath as he descends on the steps as quickly as he can. 

The rain is definitely going to pour any minute now and that shouldn’t be a problem  _ if  _ he decided to bring an umbrella with him. He didn’t, though. Ang ganda-ganda ng panahon kaninang umaga. He didn’t expect it would rain.

Nasakaniya rin ‘yong research paper ng grupo niya kaya kung mabasa man ‘yon, magiging kasalanan niya pa.

He’s out of breath by the time he reaches the ground floor because of how fast he ran, but he finds that it’s too late already. 

The rain has just started falling onto the road in crazy, tumultuous drops—the sound too loud and the breeze that came with it too cold.

“Fuck,” he lets out a dejected huff. 

Sobrang lakas ng ulan. Inasahan niya na aambon lang muna and he would have enough time para makatakbo papunta sa sakayan ng tricycle, but he’s left with nothing but disappointment.

There aren’t many people in the entrance lobby and most are just parents waiting for their children. No students left behind at all. Siya lang.

He sits on one of the benches and gently thumps his head against the wall a few times. 

He’ll have to wait this out. ‘Pag tumila na, do’n lang siya lalabas. He’s already tired as shit though. All he wants to do is lie down on his bed and hide underneath his warm covers, especially during this type of weather—

“Hey.”

His internal monologue is disturbed when someone waves a hand in front of him.

Looking up, he’s welcomed by the sight of Iwaizumi Hajime standing over him, looking like he just got out of a quick shower. 

His hair is wet, still a little messy, and he’s off his school uniform. Instead, he’s wearing a plain shirt and a pair of gym shorts underneath his varsity jacket. The strap of his bag hangs loosely on one of his shoulders.

“Uhm,” Tooru utters out after a long period of awkward silence because he was too busy staring. “Hi.”

“Ngayon ka lang uuwi?” 

Hajime’s voice is gentle, contrasting the brutal sound of raindrops as they hit the pavement. He sounds concerned, a bit far from his usual playful self tuwing kasama nila si Issei o si Makki.

Tooru’s eyes flit towards the rain for a moment before he nods his head.

“Sila Makki? Issei?”

“Nauna na sila kanina pa. I had to stay back kasi cleaners,” Tooru replies.

“May susundo ba sa’yo?” Hajime asks.

He only shakes his head as he forces out a smile, “Intayin ko lang na humina. I have no umbrella.”

Hajime nods in understanding before saying, “Meron ako.”

“Merong ano?”

“Payong,” he says, raising his left hand and that’s only when Oikawa realizes that Iwaizumi was actually holding something, kanina pa.

He feels his cheeks burn a little because he didn’t even notice  _ that _ earlier; he was far too busy gawking at the other man’s face to look elsewhere.

“Oh, okay—uhm—good for you…?”

His stomach flips a little when he hears Iwaizumi’s chuckle surface. 

_ God, what the hell, why does his stupid laugh have to sound attractive too. _ Tooru thinks.

“Gusto mo bang sumabay?” Iwaizumi questions, remnants of laughter lingering on his lips.

“Uh, no—I’m fine… thanks for the… offer.”

The man in front of him nods, but he doesn’t look entirely convinced with the way he raises his brows.

“You sure? Mukhang pagod ka,” says Iwaizumi. “You don’t wanna go home as soon as you can?”

Oikawa purses his lips together as he contemplates his final decision. 

The offer seems so good to pass up, but is he really okay with it? He still finds Iwaizumi intimidating, and agreeing to share an umbrella with said male just means they’re going to be together. Just the two of them, with no Mattsun or Makki.

“Tara na.”

Iwaizumi’s deep voice interrupts his thoughts once again.

“Hassle sa’yo,” Oikawa replies.

“‘Di hassle,” Iwaizumi pauses before murmuring, “ _ Basta ikaw _ .”

Tooru squints, not hearing what he said. “Huh?”

“Wala, sabi ko, ayos lang naman sa’kin.”

_ Fine, fuck, whatever. _

He takes a deep breath before nodding and rising to his full height. It’s his first time standing beside Iwaizumi in close proximity and he’s just now noticing that Iwaizumi is actually  _ smaller _ than him. Just by a few centimeters, though. Nothing too big.

“... Okay,” he mutters, “Hanggang sa sakayan lang ng tricycle para ‘di ka maabala masyado.”

He takes the strap of his bag off his shoulder, putting it in front of him instead and hugging it. When he feels Iwaizumi staring at it in confusion, he only smiles sheepishly.

“Our research paper is inside. I can’t risk getting it wet,” he explains.

“Ah,” Iwaizumi nods upon understanding. Oikawa frowns a little when he sees him fumbling with his jacket, taking it off.

It’s neat and it looks fresh, a combination of teal and white—

And now it’s covering the entirety of Oikawa’s bag while it hangs from the front of both his shoulders. 

Iwaizumi fixes it for a while—bundling Oikawa and his bag inside of it—and he doesn’t even breathe while Iwaizumi does it. 

“Um, what… what are you doing.”

Iwaizumi looks up at him, “Keeping the baby warm.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened a bit, jaw dropping the moment the words fell from Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“Ha?” 

“‘Yung research paper mo,” Iwaizumi only grins, giving both his shoulders gentle pats, “There, all good.”

Oikawa feels his features relax but his cheeks heat up even more now. Paniguradong pulang-pula na siya. 

_ God, had he just assumed…? That Iwaizumi called him…  _

He mentally pushes the thought away before he ends up thinking about it too much once again.

“Tara?”

“Tara,” he answers a bit too quickly, already too flustered.

Oikawa avoids his gaze and stares at the harsh downpour in front of him instead. He misses the way Iwaizumi grins cockily because he was too busy trying not to look.

For a little while, he thinks he feels Iwaizumi’s hand on the small of his back but it’s gone just as quick as it came. The touch felt ghostly. It’s almost as if he just imagined it.

“Tooru—”

His foot slides on the wet pavement.

(Mainly because he was far too focused on his own thoughts and far too eager to get away because of the embarrassment he felt.)

“Fuck!”

Thankfully, the man beside him catches him in an instant. Iwaizumi’s hand is on his waist right away, grip secure and unwavering.

_ Bingo na bingo ka na ngayon, gago. _ Tooru curses himself silently.

Both of Tooru’s eyes are shut tight at this point. He’s cringing so hard because of how he’s acting.

Pwedeng-pwede na siyang kainin ng lupa. Sana ‘di nalang siya sinalo para tuluyan na siyang mahulog sa daan at hinding-hindi na siya tatayo pabalik.

“Sorry, sorry,” Iwaizumi murmurs, letting go of Tooru’s waist once the latter is on his feet again. “I didn’t mean to grab you like that. Muntikan ka nang mahulog kaya—”

“It’s fine,” Tooru tells him, “I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind?” Iwaizumi repeats the statement, the corners of his mouth slowly forming into a smile.

“I mean…” Tooru blinks a few times, only realizing what he had said when Iwaizumi repeated it.

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi hums, eyes solely on Tooru as he waits for the latter to continue. 

The weight of his gaze is heavy but his eyes are nothing but fond. It makes Tooru’s nerves spark up. No one has ever looked at him that way before.

“B-Basta,” Tooru’s voice almost cracks at the last syllable. He’s the first one to look away as he murmurs, “Can… Can we go?”

“Alright,” Iwaizumi whispers, “Tara na.”

And this time, his palm comes in contact with Tooru’s waist with confidence. The touch is firm but also gentle, and it’s warm—enough to make the latter’s insides tingle.

He bites his lower lip so hard before leaning closer into Iwaizumi’s space as they start walking slowly.

Both of their cheeks are flushed—almost feverish—and they both seek warmth from each other’s presence under the tiny umbrella while the cold breeze slices through their skin and the raindrops thud hard and strong against the asphalt.

  
  


**[ 04. ]**

  
  


Iwaizumi ended up escorting him home that day. Special trip sa tricycle dahil hindi humina ‘yong ulan and like Oikawa said, he can’t risk having their research paper get wet—not even a bit. Iwaizumi insisted on accompanying him home, saying he doesn’t mind.

And from then on, Oikawa couldn’t keep him out of his head.

He would zone out from time to time—thinking about Iwaizumi and his… actions. Debating whether he’s just that  _ friendly  _ or if there’s something more.

Hindi siya manhid pero hindi rin siya assuming.

He didn’t want to assume something without any solid proof.

And maybe— _ just maybe _ —he developed a little crush on the guy. Nothing too serious, nothing too big. It’s just… it’s hard to ignore someone like Iwaizumi Hajime.

He’s smooth and suave and he’s aware of it. His advances are forward but they’re nothing too pushy either. There’s also that huge factor that Oikawa yearns to be held and spoiled with attention by the right person and Iwaizumi just… fits.

Iwaizumi seems to have no problem with giving him his undivided attention whenever they’re together and he holds Oikawa just right and the fact that he’s extremely fucking attractive too—

“Hoy.”

He jolts out of his train of thoughts when somebody snaps his fingers literally a few centimeters away from his eyes. 

When his mind registers Hanamaki, his forehead immediately creases and his lips pull into a straight line.

“Ano.” He utters out, extremely pissed off.

“Anong problema mo? Ang bangag mo kanina pa,” Makki frowns back at him, munching on his bread quietly.

He sighs out loud before burying his face in his palms. He whines, “Nababaliw na ata ako.”

His friend lets out a short bark of laughter, mood instantly changing.

“That’s nothing new.”

“Too much people dito sa canteen. Naiinis ako,” he reasons out.

“Stop pouting,” Makki rolls his eyes, “Akyat na tayo pagbalik ni Mattsun.”

When Matsukawa returned, Hanamaki was true to his word since they were already climbing up the stairs in no time. 

It gives Oikawa a bit of relief kasi marami naman talagang tao sa canteen, and being stuck in a crowd while you have so much to think about is just plain annoying.

Pagpasok nila ng classroom, Oikawa realizes that they’re not alone. Most of their classmates chose to stay inside the room for their lunch period as well. 

Saktong ‘yung taong iniiwasan niya, andito rin. 

Iwaizumi and his friends are at the front part of the room—where the teacher’s table is located. Iyong iba nakaupo sa lapag habang ‘yong iba nakaupo sa upuan na hindi naman kanila. May iba pang ‘di naman nila kaklase pero andito rin sa room nila.

“Issei!” Miwa yells from across the room, “Tara dito.”

“Kakain ako,” Matsukawa waves a hand at them, “Kayo nalang muna.”

Tooru keeps his eyes on Mattsun’s back, following him until they reach the latter’s designated seat. Issei only eyes him weirdly when he sees Oikawa occupying the seat beside him.

“‘Di mo yan upuan—”

“Why do you care? Lunch break naman,” Tooru scowls at his friend, not in the mood to be reprimanded today.

Matsukawa shares a look with Makki and Makki only shakes his head at him.

“Wala sa mood,” he mouths, “‘Wag mo nang inisin.”

Issei nods, understanding immediately. He sits on his chair while observing how Oikawa plays with his fingers anxiously. The brunette doesn’t even bother looking up, too lost in his own thoughts.

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa know that there’s something bothering him but they choose not to ask him because this is how Oikawa is when he’s upset or when he doesn’t understand something. He doesn’t want to be disturbed. He’ll talk when he’s feeling better.

“Iwa, ikaw na tumugtog. Kanina pa ‘ko.”

Tooru hears Miwa speak and he lifts his head a little, seeing the latter hand the guitar over to where Iwaizumi is currently seated. He looks away before his eyes can linger on the person he’s been trying to avoid.

“Ba’t ako?”

“Lul, sino pa ba? Tumugtog ka nalang.”

“Gago, andiyan si Semi, oh.”

“Ikaw na nga kasi.”

“Makautos ka? Binabayaran mo ba ‘ko?”

“Dami mong dada, as if ayaw mo.”

They banter for a short while before Oikawa hears Iwaizumi concede to whatever Miwa is saying.

The guitar is already on Iwaizumi’s lap by the time Oikawa looks up, left hand wrapped around its neck and right arm placed on top of its body.

Once Iwaizumi’s fingers start plucking on the strings, Oikawa’s mouth parts open in surprise.

_ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. What can this guy not do? _

“He can play?” Tooru asks, to no one in particular. But Mattsun answers anyway, nodding his head and humming as he shoves a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

“Magaling ‘yan,” Hanamaki tells him.

Intro palang ng kanta and Tooru can already tell that he’s good with it, alright. 

_ “Labis na naiinip…” _

When Iwaizumi starts singing, Oikawa feels everyone inside their classroom quiet down, including himself. 

Malamig boses niya, it’s very soothing to the ear. Anyone who doesn’t admit it is automatically a fool.

_ “Nayayamot, sa bawat saglit…” _

Tooru finds himself listening intently, wanting to hear more of his classmate’s voice without looking away. Iwaizumi looks so effortless doing it too—as if he could do this even with his eyes closed. He’s a natural.

_ “Kapag naaalala ka…” _

Hajime looks over to his direction, looking a bit startled when he finds Tooru staring back at him. But that hint of surprise disappears, a small smile replacing it instead. 

_ “Wala naman akong magawa.” _

His gaze is heavy and intense, as usual. But Tooru can’t find it in himself to look away. He’s too entranced.

Hajime sings the next line while staring straight into his eyes. 

_ “Umuwi ka na, baby.” _

Holy  _ fuck _ . Tooru blinks a few times, mind going haywire and it feels as though someone just punched him directly on the chest, with how hard his heart thuds against his chest.

There’s a snicker that comes from Hanamaki on his right, but he’s too stunned to care. All he can focus on is Iwaizumi’s grin aimed at him.

_ “‘Di na ako sanay ng wala ka.”  _

He forces himself to look away this time because his whole face is practically burning up. Iwaizumi definitely knew how much this is affecting him. There’s no way he doesn’t know. 

_ “Mahirap ang mag-isa…” _

Oikawa could feel the weight of Iwaizumi’s stare on him, so he sinks lower into his seat—staring at the chair in front of him so hard that his eyes start burning.

_ “At sa gabi’y hinahanap-hanap kita…” _

Issei shakes his head before chuckling in disbelief, “Tanginang Iwaizumi Hajime ‘to. Ibang klase manglambing.”

This time, Iwaizumi’s friends—and probably half the class as well—join him in singing the chorus.

_ “Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay na makasama ka…” _

Oikawa looks up again and Iwaizumi’s eyes are still on him—only this time, he’s obviously happy about it.

_ “.... muli sa buhay kong puno ng paghihirap?” _

Tooru feels something flutter inside his belly and he can’t even describe what he’s feeling right now, but it feels good. He feels good.

_ “At tanging ikaw lang ang pumapawi sa mga luha…” _

Tooru brings a hand to his mouth when he feels his lips unintentionally breaking into a smile. But he’s positive Iwaizumi sees that because his grin just becomes wider.

_ “At naglalagay ng ngiti sa mga labi…” _

“Tangina, ang lalandi niyo.”

His smile instantly vanishes when he hears Hanamaki’s comment. Tooru only gives him a side-eye in response.

“Kunwari ka pa. Huling-huli ka sa kamera. Halatang kinikilig ka—”

“Jesus Christ, Makki, shut  _ up _ ,” Oikawa scowls at him. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up.”

“Parang bata, amputa. Ganyan ka ba ‘pag kinikilig?”

“I will choke you with my bare hands ‘pag hindi ka tatahimik.”

  
  


**[ 05. ]**

  
  


Tooru heaves out a tired sigh, collapsing on the bleachers and letting his muscles relax. Their practical exam for P.E. just finished and he’s  _ fucking  _ beat.

“May tubig ka?” Issei asks him, sounding out of breath as well.

“Diyan sa—”

He’s not even finished speaking yet but Mattsun is already rummaging through the contents of his bag to find his water bottle. He lays hold of it in less than five seconds.

“‘Wag mong ubusin—”

Obviously, his friend doesn’t listen. He gulps down large chugs and before Oikawa could even snatch it from his hold, it’s already empty.

“Oops,” his friend says, not even sounding sorry about it.

“Tangina mo.”

“Lutong naman, pre.”

“Fuck you, I told you not to empty it out—”

He strikes Matsukawa’s leg a little too hard and his friend yelps in pain.

“Gago, ang sakit mong manghampas. Ang bigat bigat ng kamay mo.”

“I told you not to drink it all. Alam mo namang may P.E. today pero ‘di ka bumili ng sarili mong tubig.”

“Iiyak ka na?” Issei laughs mockingly at him.

“You wanna fucking square up right now, you son of a bitch—?”

“Uy, Hajime.”

Tooru sits up and shuts his mouth in an instant when he hears the name come out of Issei’s lips. And true to his friend’s words, Iwaizumi is right there standing a few meters away from them. 

Their eyes meet and Tooru takes that time to survey Iwaizumi’s presence. He’s sweaty and also a bit out of breath. Their eye contact doesn’t last for too long though, with Oikawa breaking it quickly.

“Samahan mo nga ‘to. Bibili ng tubig sa canteen.”

“Ha?” Tooru looks up at Matsukawa in surprise.

“Bibili ka, diba? Ubos na tubig mo, diba?”

Oikawa opens his mouth to speak but then he sees Hajime pull on the hem of his shirt, bringing it up so he could wipe the sweat off his face—revealing his toned stomach—and all the words get stuck in his throat at the sight. 

He almost breaks his neck when he looks away—as if the visual alone would burn him. 

Sobrang saglit lang no’n, literally not more than two seconds, and Oikawa doubts Iwaizumi did it on purpose. Boys in their class, including Oikawa himself, do that all the time. That shit’s normal. But here he is, freaking out over it.

Iwaizumi nods at him once he finishes wiping the sweat off his face, seemingly unaffected, “Tara.”

“Grabe naman ‘yon,” Issei hits Iwaizumi’s abdominal muscles, “Sipag mag-gym.”

Iwaizumi bites his lower lip to suppress his laughs, catching Matsukawa’s hand before he ends up hitting him again. “Tangina mo. Masakit.”

“Alis na,” Issei pushes him away lightly. “Tooru, tumayo ka na. Mahimatay ka pa riyan ‘pag di ka nakainom ng tubig.”

“And whose fault is that going to be?” Oikawa gives him a death glare.

“Sasamahan ka na nga bumili ng tubig, oh,” Issei points at Hajime, “Dali na.”

“Tara,” Iwaizumi tells him once again.

And Tooru has no choice but to stand up even though his limbs feel so fucking heavy.

“Balik kayo ha.”

Iwaizumi starts walking towards the exit first and Tooru has no other choice but to follow, a few steps behind. When they’re finally outside of the gym, Iwaizumi waits for him to catch up so they can walk side by side.

Tahimik lang sila habang naglalakad papunta sa canteen, but it’s not like Tooru minds. The silence is comfortable and he doesn’t feel the need to fill it with nonsense chitchats.

Pagdating nila sa canteen, kaunti lang iyong tao. Probably five students at most and they’re all scattered. Well, that’s how it should be, anyway. Classes are currently ongoing and anyone who’s here is probably cutting classes.

“Dalawa pong tubig. Malaki pareho,” Iwaizumi tells the cashier in the stall before glancing at Oikawa, “You want pizza?”

“Huh?”

Iwaizumi glances at him before talking to the cashier again, “Pakidagdagan po ng dalawang slice ng pizza. Parehong pepperoni.”

Tooru’s forehead creases.

“Wait… are we even allowed to eat? Hindi pa tapos ‘yong klase.”

He feels Iwaizumi touch his elbow absentmindedly—as if reassuring him it’d be fine. The touch is brief but the warmth of Iwaizumi’s fingers remain.

“Don’t worry about it. Tapos ka na diba? You got your grade?”

“Well, yeah, but—”

Iwaizumi hands a hundred peso bill over to the cashier and the woman gives him two water bottles in return.

“Hmm?” He asks Tooru, “Sorry. Got a little distracted there.”

Tooru was originally going to complain, saying they shouldn’t cut classes but the smell of fresh, warm pizza suddenly fills his nostrils and it makes his mouth water. Ngayong nakaamoy siya ng pagkain, naramdaman niya bigla ‘yong gutom.

“Wala,” Tooru bites his tongue, “You need help?”

“Take these and save us a table.”

Tooru ends up doing exactly what he says, carefully grabbing the water bottles out of his hold and turning around to sit on the nearest table he can find.

Iwaizumi joins him in less than five minutes. Two plates with two warm slices of pepperoni pizza in hand.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi curses as he sits down. Every muscle in his body feels sore and it feels so  _ good  _ to finally be able to sit, “Practical exam my ass. That shit’s so close to torture.”

“Couldn’t agree more…” Tooru answers, squeezing the water bottle cap open and sighing in relief when he feels cold water rushing into his throat.

Iwaizumi’s silent for a few seconds, just staring at Oikawa while the latter takes a large bite on one of the pizza slices. He waits for Tooru to get at least two bites in before he speaks again.

“Pagod?”

Sobrang lambing nang pagkakatanong niya, enough to make Tooru stop chewing on his pizza. 

“Mhm,” he nods slowly.

“Just eat up, alright? We’re staying here hangga’t ayos ka na.”

Tooru’s silent for a while, just chewing on his food and pointedly avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“Are you usually this friendly?” He finally asks, heart beating loud against his chest.

“Hmm?” Hajime asks, not understanding the question fully.

“Just that… um… you’re touchy and… showy.”

“If I’m making you uncomfortable—”

“No,” Tooru stops him almost instantaneously, “I already told you I don’t mind.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes squint at him, the corners of his mouth slowly rising. It takes a few seconds before Oikawa flushes, realizing just how eager he sounded.

“Noted  _ po _ ,” Iwaizumi grins, “You have a little something there.”

His lips point at the corner of Tooru’s mouth. 

“Huh?”

Iwaizumi sighs before wiping the corner of Oikawa’s lip using his thumb, eyes lingering quite too long, and Tooru’s breath ceases. 

“What… are you doing?” He asks.

The man in question looks up at him, eyes innocent, while wipes his finger clean with a tissue.

“May sauce ka sa gilid ng bibig mo kanina, I took it off—”

“No, like… what… are you doing? Is this just you being friendly?”

Iwaizumi stares back at him, lips almost pouting.

“No.”

“Then… what…” Tooru blinks twice, maybe three times. “Anong ginagawa mo?” 

It comes out as a breathy question.

“Trying… to see if I have a chance with you?”

Tooru gulps. He seriously feels like his heart will explode soon, with how fast and hard it’s beating. Each thud reverberates loudly in his ears.

“... Why?”

This time, Iwaizumi doesn’t bother hiding his chuckles. He does it freely.

“‘Di pa ba obvious?”

“I’m—I’m just asking because I want to see if we’re on the same page—”

“Gusto kita,” Iwaizumi confesses and it makes Tooru stop babbling.

His gaze is fervid and sincere and, just,  _ honest _ . It makes Tooru feel like his mind is reeling. 

“Dati pa, sa totoo lang. I asked Issei if pwede ba ‘kong ilakad sa’yo. We’ve been friends since last semester, which you probably didn’t notice kasi masyado kang busy nung mga panahon na ‘yon.”

Iwaizumi bites his lip worriedly when Oikawa doesn’t speak. 

“Are you not okay with it?”

“No, no… I’m… okay with it,” he says, but it looks like Iwaizumi isn’t convinced in the slightest, “I… like it.”

The man in front of him licks his lower lip, trying to catch his gaze.

“E, ako?”

“What?”

“Do you like me?”

Tooru huffs out a breath in disbelief, “ _ Fuck _ , ang landi mo.”

Iwaizumi chuckles, “Sa’yo lang.”

Tooru gulps when he feels Hajime’s hand crawling towards his own, grabbing it gently.

“Anyone ever told you how pretty your hands are?”

He strokes it gently a few times before he intertwines them together and Tooru bites his lower lip so roughly because,  _ fuck _ , they fit together so well. It makes his insides feel so fucking giddy. Sobrang init ng mukha niya parang lalagnatin na siya.

“Looks prettier when it’s holding mine though.”

Tooru forces himself to frown, hoping it would conceal the smile trying to break free from his lips.

“Smooth ka na no’n?”

That only makes Iwaizumi laugh.

“You’re not pulling your hand away, though,” Iwaizumi points out. 

It makes Oikawa sink lower into his seat, quietly nibbling on his pizza slice.

“I… like how it feels…” He mutters under his breath.

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi asks, a teasing lilt in his tone.

“Tangina, can you stop teasing?” he pulls his hand away with a glare.

Iwaizumi bites his lower lip to suppress his pleased smiles. He tries to catch Oikawa’s hand again but the latter doesn’t let him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,  _ alright _ . Ang cute mo kasi.”

“I’m not used to… this type of stuff,” Tooru admits, avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze.

The latter hums, eyes squinting a bit, “Really? Sa daming lalaki’t babaeng nagkakandarapa sa’yo?”

That catches Oikawa’s attention and he lifts his gaze. But he doesn’t answer.

“I’m pretty sure you’re aware of that,” Iwaizumi adds.

Tooru’s adam's apple bobs as he swallows the pizza. 

“I am, yeah…” He clears his throat when the words come out as garbled. “Pero… it’s just hard.”

“Mahirap ‘yung…?”

“To find someone interesting enough,” says Oikawa.

_ You are interesting, though. _ He wants to add, but he doesn’t.

“And to see if they’re compatible with me. Shit like that. Feels like I’m wasting my time.”

Oikawa purses his lips together, realizing that he’s said too much. Baka iba maging dating sa kausap niya. Baka isipin na ‘di siya interisado, but he is. He’s really god damn interested and he’s never been this interested about someone before—

“Want to try it out with me then?”

Oikawa pauses, mind going blank. He repeatedly blinks as if he’s got glue stuck in between his lashes before speaking.

“Try what…?”

“Try and see if I’m compatible with you, relationship-wise.”

Oikawa lets out a quiet laugh, a short one too. But Iwaizumi feels more than delighted to coax a happy reaction from the younger. Kahit maliit, kahit maiksi. He’ll take it.

His eyes linger on the way Oikawa bites on his lower lip, a nervous habit probably. Or he’s trying to conceal a smile. Iwaizumi’s sure that it’s only either of the two.

“Depends,” Oikawa finally speaks, meeting his eyes, “Are you gonna waste my time?”

“Trust me,” Iwaizumi places both of his elbows on the table as he moves his face closer towards the younger’s, “You’re not going to feel like you’re wasting your time when you’re with me.”

Seeing Oikawa up close hits differently. Iwaizumi can clearly see the warm flush on his cheeks and on the tip of his nose. His hair looks so  _ soft  _ and Iwaizumi wants to run his hair through it. His lips are a bit pinkish too, kind of moist. And his eyes— _ fuck _ , his eyes. Probably the prettiest shade of brown Iwaizumi has ever laid his eyes on.

“Pa’no kung hanggang salita ka lang?”

This time, when Tooru finds himself grinning, he doesn’t bother concealing it.

“All bark, no bite? That’s not me, baby,” Iwaizumi shakes his head as he leans back on his seat with a smirk, “You’ll see.”

Oikawa tilts his head. The endearment fell out of the other man’s lips so naturally and it makes Oikawa’s heart skip a beat. Being called that… feels so right. 

He grins back at Iwaizumi—completely satisfied—before he shrugs.

“ _ We’ll _ see.”

  
  


**[ 06. ]**

  
  


_ “Tangina, hoy, ba’t di na kayo bumalik?” _

_ “Tapos na ba klase?” _

_ “Nag-cut lang din kami ni Mattsun.” _

_ “What a hypocrite, Makki.” _

_ “Ginawa niyong landian spot ‘yong canteen, seryoso kayo?” _

_ “Pake mo ba, gago?” _

_ “‘Pag kayo nahuli sa CCTV tapos mapatawag sa principal’s office dahil PDA. Wala ako diyan.” _

_ “Natural, Issei, wala ka namang ka-PDA.” _

_ “Putangina mo, Iwaizumi Hajime.” _

**Author's Note:**

> if umabot ka dito thank you for reading my work and i really hope u enjoyed! kudos/comments are very very very much appreciated <3
> 
> u can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aobasohjai)!


End file.
